Unexpected Company
by Midnight Ariel
Summary: Emmett tricks Jasper into a trip to England to search out Harry Potter. Will Harry and his friends be happy to see them? Crazy things happen when the mythical and magical meet. My contribution for Fandom 4 Preemies. Pure fluff and fun.


Disclaimer: All thing Twilight are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you SM for creating the wonderful world of Twilight. It is my hope that I have treated your creations with all the respect they deserve. The original characters and story lines are mine.

* * *

**~This is dedicated to R&C, HP fans extraordinaire, who asked me to write this.~**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Jasper tightened his grip on the steering wheel of his rented car as he drove past the sign that welcomed drivers to the town of Hogsmeade. "Really, Emmett, you know we won't find him. He's not _real._"

"Seriously? You still doubt? People think _we're_ not real."

"Seein' is believin'."

"You came. Flew with me all the way to England. That must mean you expect to see something."

"I'm here because you _tricked_ me."

Emmett opened his mouth only to snap it shut when Jasper pointed at him.

"Not one sound. Mark my words, you're goin' to pay for this."

The big burly vampire kept quiet, hoping to get back in his brother's good graces. They parked in front of a small restaurant. He unbuckled his seatbelt then read the name of the establishment on the door. "The Three Broomsticks?"

"This is the place. Alice said they'd all be here—a double date—least, that's what she thought she saw. You're lucky she helped you. She was pretty ticked about your little trick. We had plans tonight."

Rubbing his hands together, Emmett beamed like a kid going to see the latest movie. "This is gonna be so great!"

Jasper rested his head on the steering wheel in exasperation. "Can't believe I'm doin' this. I swear, Emmett, if this is some kind of trick…" He leveled a deadly glare at his brother. "…I will break you."

When the vampires walked into The Three Broomsticks, the place went quiet…completely quiet.

Madam Rosmerta appeared with a warm smile, at ease until she saw the golden eyes. Then her smile twitched nervously—so did her voice. "Good evening, gentlemen." She cleared her throat. "Table for two?"

Hitching his thumb at his brother, Jasper groused, "Don't look at me. This is all his idea."

"I've got this, Jazzman."

"Don't call me that."

"Aw, come on."

"Get on with it or I'm leavin'."

"Geesh." Emmett turned his attention to Madam Rosamarta. "We're looking for Mr. Potter."

You could have heard a pin drop as she looked around, seemingly lost.

The lady's fear hit a rare soft spot in Jasper's heart. "We mean him no harm. Just want to talk for a bit." He pushed out a small wave of calm and trust. Better safe than sorry.

"It's all right," a voice called out from around a corner.

The owner's smile widened—fake and unsure. "Right then. Follow me please."

Vampire sight rendered the darkness moot. Lack of this knowledge gave the inhabitants of The Three Broomsticks a false sense of privacy. Jasper saw the eyes narrowing and the hands tightening around wands as they passed. He felt the fear and aggression rise with each step they took. Hoping to avoid a fight, he increased the waves of calm. Knowing a fight might break out anyway, his military training kicked in; he analyzed the room tactically. Within moments, he identified the targets he would go after first and the closest exits. In a brief moment of weakness, he wondered what magical blood would taste like. He quickly pushed the thought away.

A few moments later, the vampires and the wizards and witches were eyeing each other.

Harry stood. "You wanted to see me?"

Jasper eyes widdened in surprise. They went over the face, the glasses…and just visible between the wisps of hair…the scar. "You're _really_ Harry Potter?"

"Yeah."

"As in the Sorcerer's Stone and all that?"

Annoyance passed over Harry's face. "Look, mate, I don't mean to be rude, but as you can see, we're here with our wives."

"Harry," his wife whispered.

"Don't worry, Ginny." He turned back to the visitors. "We simply want a nice, quiet evening, so if you don't mind—"

Suddenly, Jasper was shoved over. "Wait a minute. We're not crazed fans or anything. See, I'm Emmett McCarty."

Hermione gasped. "_The_ Emmett McCarty?"

"The one and only, baby."

Ron Weasley put his arm around her. "Just who are you calling 'baby'? This just so happens to be my wife."

"Stop it, Ronald." She shoved his hand away and eyed the large curly-haired man. "As in Twilight?"

"You got it." Emmett replied smoothly.

The ladies eyed the tall blonde vampire who stood before them, then each other.

Ginny Potter scooted forward in her seat. "Does that mean you're Jasper?"

The wisp of lust from the witches was quickly followed by the jealousy and protectiveness from their husbands.

Jasper smirked. "That's me, darlin'."

Emmett pointed at his brother. "She'll see. You're _so_ gonna pay for that."

"Yeah." Jasper shrugged and smiled. "So will you."

"Alice!" Emmett palmed his face.

The wizards stared at their wives.

Harry asked first. "You've read Twilight, Ginny?"

She looked down. "I was…curious." She pointed at her friend. "She wouldn't stop talking about it."

Ron pointed at his wife. "You? You read that…that…codswollop?"

Straightening her back, Hermione replied coolly. "Yes I did."

Harry smiled. "How many times?"

His friend crossed her arms.

"How many times, Hermione?"

She went crimson. "That's none of your business, Harry Potter!"

"We'll it is absolutely _my_ concern, Hermione Weasley." Ron looked shocked. "Thought you were better than to read something like that."

Emmett elbowed his brother. "Dude, I think we've been insulted."

"Hush, Em."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Hermione confessed, "I've always been a sucker for a good love story."

Ron nodded his head encouragingly. "You only read the first one, right?"

She shook her head.

"You read them all?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I see." Ron nodded again. "Well, you only read the set once…right? It's not like your one of those loony people who read them over and over." He swallowed. "Right?"

She shook her head—slowly.

Ron's eye's went wide, and though he tried to speak, his speech failed him.

Harry's smile widened. "How many times, Hermione?"

"Nine!" She slapped her hand on the table. "I read the whole series _nine_ times and I _liked_ it! So what?"

Harry smiled wider. "Mm-hmm."

She stuck her chin out a bit. "Oh, shut up, Harry." She pointed at Harry's wife. "She read them all, too!"

"Only twice," Ginny defended.

"So far," Hermione shot back.

Jasper crossed his arms. "Look, we didn't come lookin' for trouble. Emmett wanted to meet you. He did, and now we'll be on our way."

Ginny and Hermione popped out of their chairs. "No!"

"Why not?" Ron demanded.

For a moment Ginny forgot herself. "Just look at him."

Harry gaped at her. "What?"

"What she means…" Hermione sat down, pulling Ginny with her. "…to say is just look at the rare opportunity we have here."

Ginny nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

Hermione motioned to the table. "Please, sit. How often do we get to talk to those who are supposed to be fictional, right, Ginny?"

Ginny was still nodding. "Yes, please, sit."

Ron muttered something about it all being absurd. He was unanimously ignored.

Bouncing in his seat, Emmett held his hand out to Harry. "Good to meet you. Man, I have so many questions."

The wizard shook the large hand and winced a bit at the hard, icy feel of it. He soon collected himself and shook Jasper's hand also. "Well that goes for all of us, I'm sure. Would you like to go first, Emmett?"

"Okay, first question. Is everything in the books really true?"

"Every word."

"No way!" Emmett fist bopped the table, causing all the dishes to rattle. Ron's butterbeer toppled over.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled. "Way."

"So." Ginny stabbed her cake with a fork. "There's no need to offer you some dinner, is there?"

"No, thank you." Jasper leaned back in his chair. "We ate before we came."

Hermione leaned forward and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Does that mean your books…are they…also true?"

"Every word," Jasper confirmed.

"Even the sparkling bit?"

A moan came from Emmett as he hung his head. "Why is that always the first thing people want to know about? Yeah, it's true."

"Rubbish," Ron spat. "You expect me to believe these two blokes are vampires? Are you crazy? I'll bet this is just a joke. This is just Crab and Goyle up to some trick or something. A bit of polyjuice potion gone wild is all this is." He slouched down in his chair. "Vampires, what a load of tripe."

Harry's eyes fixed on Jasper. "So then, your…gift. Is that real also?"

"What?" Ron shouted.

His wife pushed him. "Hush, Ronald."

"Don't you hush me! Harry, did you read those books, too?"

Not an ounce of embarrassment or regret passed Harry's face. "Sure did."

Ron's eyes bugged out. "I feel betrayed! How? Why?"

"Well, first off…" He looked pointedly at Ginny. "My wife is not as sneaky as she thinks. And second…" He shrugged. "They were good. I was hooked from the first chapter. Now shut up, Ron, and let the man answer."

"Yes, it's true."

"Rubbish," Ron spat again.

Jasper locked eyes with him.

"You?" Ron sat straight up. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"I know you're not." Jasper glanced at Harry—who nodded in response to his silent question. "But you're about to be."

A steady stream of fear hit Ron quickly and he gripped the sides of his chair. "What…what are you doing?"

Jasper allowed himself an evil grin. "That fear you feel—but are tryin' to hide—is from me."

"Is not!" Ron's defiant streak wasn't satisfied. "Prove it!"

The evil grin grew wider. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah, you foul git. I'm sure. Prove it!"

The grin parted to reveal Jasper's shining, deadly teeth. "Suit yourself."

"Make him cry, dude." Emmett snickered. "Make him cry like a baby."

Jasper's eyes flitted across the faces at the table and rested on Harry. If all that stuff in the books was true, things could get nasty. He wasn't looking for a fight.

Harry gave Jasper another nod.

The empath's eyes went back to Ron who had the nerve to shrug as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Let's see what you've got, mate."

Ron's smugness got the best of Jasper and the plan to start off small was tossed out of the proverbial window. Within a moment, Ron was openly sobbing as tears streamed down his face. "All right! All right! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

With a smile, Jasper pulled back his gift and Ron collapsed on table. "That was awful. Worse than the time the 'Eat Slugs' spell backfired."

Hermione glared at him. "Serves you right."

"Dude! Ew, the slug thing! That was so gross." Emmett made a face. "We're they as big as the ones in the movie?"

Jasper chuckled. "Slugs would be disgusting no matter the size, I imagine. Wait. You've seen the movies? You gave me hell when I read the books!"

"Yeah, I knew you'd tease me about it, so Rosie and I went in secret. Bugging you about the books was part of it. She's gonna be ticked at me now." He looked at Harry. "The guy who plays you actually looks a lot like you."

"Same for you, Emmett." Harry replied.

Emmett pointed to himself. "I'm much cuter."

Ron shot Harry a look.

Harry shrugged. "What? Twilight movies made for excellent dates." He looked at his wife. "Right?"

Ginny squeezed his hand. "Yes, very nice dates."

Ron shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"Yep, the actor they picked for you suits you." Harry sipped his butterbeer. "But you." He pointed at Jasper.

"Too short," Jasper groused. "The book clearly says how tall I am. How could they pick someone so short? Not to mention the way he _talks. _First the accent isn't there, then it is, then it's gone again. And that's _only_ when they let the guy talk."

"Easy, Jazzman."

A low growl came from Jasper, causing the magical folk to press themselves to their chair backs. "I told you, don't call me that."

Hermione scooted closer and stared at Jasper as she whispered, "So, are you _really _as strong as the books let on?" She slowly pushed a fork across the table toward the vampire. "Could you crush this? Like Edward does the metal flower?"

He pushed it back. "I don't think that's a good idea here."

"Someplace private then?" She glanced at Ron. "Our place?"

"Sure." Ron smiled at Emmett. "You blokes ever been in a flying car?"

Seventeen minutes, three barrel rolls and two loop de loops later, the minivan touched down in front of the Weasley home. Harry and company barely kept the smiles off of their faces as the wide-eyed vampires left the vehicle.

"Dude, if it were possible, I would so hurl right now." Emmett patted the top of the vehicle. "The ride was cool, but I'm a lover, not a flyer."

Jasper simply shook his head. "Takes a little getting used to, I expect. Wouldn't mind doin' it again."

"All right then." Hermione clapped her hands. "Let's get on with it."

"My my, darlin', someone's anxious." Jasper snickered as Hermione visibly swooned.

Ron put a possessive arm around his wife. "That's enough of that now. Get your own wife."

"Oh, I have one—quite a spitfire, too. No one else will do, I assure you." He held up his hand. "Just bein' friendly."

Ron nodded stiffly. "Get on with it then."

Strolling over to the edge of the woods, Jasper took in the area around him—always looking out for trouble. There was no way the Volturi would even try to take vengeance on these people for knowing their secret. Not if they could really defend themselves as Jasper thought they might. Still, he had to be sure…

"Mrs. Weasley, this is your party." He gestured to the area before him. "Ladies first."

She pulled her wand seemingly out of nowhere. When Jasper eyes widened, she explained. "Hidden pocket. I've sewn them into all of my clothes."

Jasper nodded in approval.

Hermione pointed her wand at the large boulder. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The boulder floated twenty feet in the air for several seconds and then touched back down.

Jasper walked over to the rock. "Very nice. However, my abilities are a little more on the destructive side." He brought his hands down on the rock three times with all his might. When the dust settled, only gravel remained.

Harry gasped.

Emmett snickered.

"Not bad." Hermione smirked and pointed her wand at another large stone. "Top this…Reducto!" The boulder exploded into dust.

When she turned around wearing a triumphant grin, Mrs. Weasley was shocked to see a large smile on Jasper's face. "Why on earth are you smiling?"

"Now I know you can take care of yourself. The Volturi would never try anything here."

Harry tightened his arm around his wife. "Oh yeah, forgot about them. Good to know." He jerked his head to Emmett. "Looks like it your turn, Emmett."

Without a word, Emmett flashed to the nearest tree, uprooted it, and carried it back to where everyone stood. With a wink at Ginny, he shoved it into the ground.

Harry's eyes traveled up the tree slowly, noting that it had been planted perfectly straight. "Remind me to call you next time we want to move a few trees around."

"Actually, Em, if you put it on the east side of the house it'll provide a nice shade during the hottest part of the day."

"Done, Jazzman."

Jasper waited until the tree was securely in the ground before he charged Emmett, and with a hard kick, sent him flying into the woods. "I told you not to call me that!"

Ron's mouth dropped open. "We could have used you two a few years back." He stiffed. "Not sure if you would have survived, though."

Pointing at the wand in Ron's hand he said, "Your weakness is that you need that _twig_ to do your thing."

"Twig? _Twig?"_ Ron's face went red. "Now that's just insulting!" He pointed his wand at Jasper. "Stupefy!"

Jasper moved out of the way, but not far enough. A bit of the blast still reached him.

He laughed.

"Stupefy!" Ron tried again. A blast shot from the wand and hit Jasper square in the chest.

He laughed harder. "That kinda tickles."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know that spell doesn't work on stronger creatures like giants and dragons. You'd have to have several wands used together. Vampires are very strong, Ron."

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny scolded. "We are _not_ trying to hurt each other! Apologize. Now."

"What?"

"Apologize!" Hermione added.

Ron looked down. "Sorry."

"Forget it." He flashed up to Ron and held out a hand to Ron who shook it. "Let keep our attention on the inanimate objects, all right?"

Ron nodded. "Sure."

The evil grin was back. "Don't forget who the predator here is."

Ron's faced paled.

With a snicker, Jasper reassured his new friends. "Just teasing."

The thought made Harry uneasy. "No really, though….I mean…you really _are_ a predator. After all, you do have to hunt to live."

The undercurrent of fear that had been present ever since the vampires and wizards met went up a notch. While Jasper didn't like it, he understood it and tried to put them at ease. "That's right, but it's been quite a while since I've hunted a human."

Hermione looked over at the woods. "Could we see? You hunt, I mean."

"That's probably not the best idea. When we hunt, our instincts take over, and one of you might get hurt."

"We could use an enchantment of protection," she countered. "We'd be quite safe."

"I'll have to agree with Jazz—I mean—Jasper here." Emmett shook his head. "Not a good idea. Your little protection thingy would be useless against one of us."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"Care to test your little theory?"

Stepping between them, Harry faced his friend. "No, Hermione."

"Why not Harry? You heard him. He thinks he's invincible!"

"Ron?"

Now it was Ron's turn to flash an evil grin. "Bugger off, mate. She's got this."

"Gather round," Hermione instructed. The four were quickly in a small huddle.

The witch put her wand in the air and said, "Protego Totalum" as she made movements in the shape of an x. When she had done this four times around her group, she looked back at Jasper. "All right then. Give it a go."

The vampires looked at each other and then Hermione. "A go?" Jasper asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Americans. You know, try to attack us."

Emmett shook his head. "No way."

She grew exasperated. "Run at us then…something like that. Come on."

Emmett ran.

Jasper winced.

When the big vampire was a foot away from the group, he suddenly flew backwards and crashed onto the ground. He crawled out of the crater his body left in the earth with wide eyes. "What was that?"

"Protection spell," Ron replied smugly. He nudged Harry. "Told you she's got this."

Hermione gave Jasper a pointed look. "Well?"

This was nothing to take lightly, so Jasper thought it over. His mind went its typical route of tactical analysis as everyone waited. He could feel excitement from all of them. Not one bit of worry.

"Seems I've got no reason not to." Jasper motioned ahead. "We'll need to go deeper into the forest, and you'll need to keep quiet."

The wizard and witches looked at each other, nodding and whispering before looking back at the vampires. Harry spoke for them. "Not a problem. Lead on."

The roar of a car caused them all to turn and look at the road. The car stopped and both doors opened. Before Harry and company knew it, two ladies joined the party.

"Wow. That was _fast_." Ron whispered with wide eyes.

"Wondered what took you so long, darlin'." Jasper hugged his wife and made the introduction. "This is my wife Alice and Emmett's wife Rosalie."

A quick wave was all the greeting Alice gave before turning to her husband. "No hunting."

All traces of good humor left Jasper's face as he pulled her closer. "What'd you see, Alice? Did you see me…hurt someone?"

She brushed his hair back. "No, nothing like that. You only got a deer. But there is a centaur in there that takes personal offense to your kill. Then things get ugly."

Ron's eyes were still wide. "That's some gift, mate."

Pushing his wife away a bit, Jasper smiled. "You couldn't call?"

"And miss going to London? No way! Do you have any idea how much _shopping_ we can do here?"

Rosalie glared at Emmett. "And _you_ will be paying for it…_all _of it."

"What?"

"You told Jasper that the dress Alice wanted for their anniversary could only be made here."

"But, baby…"

"Don't you 'baby' me, Emmett!"

Everyone snickered.

Jasper shot his brother a huge grin. "Guess you really will pay after all."

The End

* * *

Thanks to all these lovely people who helped me:

Pre-reader: AliceFan

Beta: SqueakyZorro


End file.
